MEN!
by vixen519
Summary: Set after the Epilogue in Deathly Hallows, what if Ginny had a short job as a advice/love-life reporter at Daily Prophet? Chaos ensues naturally


**MEN!**

**BY:** Vixen519

Summary: Set after the _Epilogue _in _Deathly Hallows_, what if Ginny had a short job as a reporter at _Daily Prophet_? Chaos ensues naturally

Disclaimer: I am not Rowling; if I was do you think I'd be on here? I'd be shopping up the wazzoo!

AN: I am having a bit of inspiration as of late everyone it seems! Updated my other HP ficlet 3 times yesterday Things Not Allowed To Do At Hogwarts, which is not at 10 chapters –sqwee- I am soo proud! I am currently tweaking my Sailor Moon ficlet's next chapter and hope no murder happens by the time it comes out. Anywho's onward!

- - -

**MEN!**

Ginny was quite surprised when one day Rita Skeeter, of all people, came up to her and offered her a job at _The Daily Prophet_. She should have known then it would have caused trouble for her.

Ever since that day she took said job she had been getting nagged by her Mother, along with the rest of her family but mostly her Mother. Hermione reasoned they believed she was just that Rita trying to get information about Harry or their family. But since she began working there she never saw her OR her animagus self nearby, which she did check for!

However things were finally coming around because Rita was letting her write an article! She was too busy on trying to find some Giants so she put on Ginny's desk telling her that it needed to be in the paper in 3 days so get researching. She felt the adrenaline from her Quidditch days coming back to her as began to read the assignment.

_Men: What IS so alluring about them? Do they all do some sort of spell upon us to lure us or just repulse and we just mate for sake of keeping up the magical world? And do they 'rule' over women as they once did (Article must have statements from public AND writer!!)_

"THAT wretchedly shameful low-life! She must have read this and made that up 'Giants' bit up!" She exclaimed infuriated. However she already knew what was needed because she saw upon the writer's board her name was slapped next to assignment. So the youngest Weasley picked up her worn down pickle-green quill, and began to figure out what she would write for her portion of the article.

- - -

Harry was not quite sure what had everyone pointing at him today since his scar was gone now, but still famous to those who knew him. But he had a feeling something must have been written. However with more magazines and newspapers around it was hard to figure out which one.

"HEY POTTER! Having lady troubles?"

'What the devil does the bloke mean by that?'

"Oh Potter, did you stop shagging her to make her write that article?"

'That's it I'll curse him, and then ask which paper'

However Ron placed that paper in his hands. The title was just screaming at him, as was the article's writer

_MEN_

_By: Ginny Weasley_

_I was given this article because my superior got scared of it and claimed some article of giants was needed by her. I think she acted like a Man and ran away from the commitment that was needed of her. We all have our opinion of Men, that they are the best shag in all England or they can wank themselves because they are all gits. Either way it's very much a love / hate relationship that goes both ways. I asked some of the public their opinions and here's what they said: "Men are like a cauldron: you own one but you're not quite sure WHY!" one first year student at Hogwarts. Another stated much older "Men are like chocolate bars: sweet, smooth & they usually go straight for you hips!" a lovely Lavender Brown declared._

_However don't think I asked only women on the subject, I posed the question upon the very subject. One response was "If Men ruled the world, birth control would not come in that repulse potion you women take, no it'd come in ale or Firewiskey!" declared Aberforth Dumbledore. Then, of a much younger lot I asked one Seamus Finnegan on the subject, which he said "If Men ruled the world, breaking up would be a LOT easier. A smack on the bum and a 'nice hustle, you'll get 'em next time' would get basically do it". However this reporter would like to add she slapped Mr. Finnegan after his statement and shall probably be getting fined or something._

_Being a Weasley though, I have seen lots of men growing up. Be that in the best of moods or the worst of moods. My brothers (And wonderful father) helped prepare me for the cads I would meet at Hogwarts and how to deal with them, although I don't think they knew I'd use the bat-boogey hex they taught me on them a time or two. Still besides my family I cannot think of a decent bloke out there that qualifies as charming enough for me. Maybe for you readers, you'll have better luck with your wizards!_

His jaw felt like it was on the ground nearly after that last paragraph. Sure he was glad she slapped Seamus but that last paragraph felt seriously directed at him, and he apparently wasn't the only one who thought that.

"Eh, Harry? Ginny's running over here…"

His green eyes dashed up and sure enough she was running over to him looking rather upset. Not angry upset but distressed upset it seemed. Harry could feel hope swelling up but almost didn't want it to incase she was infact mad at him.

"Oh Harry, I am so very sorry, the editor didn't tell me I drooled all over the last part of the article so it blurred most of it out! They only used the sentences they could make out, go figure so I ran out here hoping I could find you to tell you. I actually just quit after I found out what they did to my article, making me sound like a bitter, and men-hating ha-"

But Harry didn't let her finish. He impulsively swept her into his arms, like that one day in the Common Room, and kissed her as if now one was watching. But they all were. It seemed the article didn't cause that much trouble after all for Ginny, infact it got her love life back on track.

* * *

I hope you all enjoyed this! Check out my ficlet Things Not Allowed To Do At Hogwarts - it's a buch of shorts and very funny!

_Vixen519_


End file.
